


Sticky

by ZhaDoz



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Bondage, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bondage, Bottom Wade Wilson, Boys In Love, Confusion, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Other, Spider-Man/Deadpool (2016) #4, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaDoz/pseuds/ZhaDoz
Summary: A Freak time storm summons Spider-man and Venom. The two merge; one body two minds with full control over each other and their abilities. The storm also summons Deadpool, with enhanced abilities, grants him youth, and heals his face. Best of all they are in New York! The three immediately catch feelings. Things are going to get sticky.NOTE- Deadpool is YOUNGER than Spider-man in this story by a total of 5 YEARS.(That makes him almost a young adult.)Deadpool- 17 yrs old. <  Spider-man- 22 yrs old.





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to continually add chapters.
> 
> Enjoy guys :).

 

 

The day Doctor Strange altered history through the manipulation of time caused a warp in reality. The heroes of the world experienced a cross in history and thus causing a fracture in time distorting the space-time slipstream. A massive dark-time thunderstorm is brewing above the twin towers of New York city and two magic circles form above each tower. A dark figure drops from one of the circles landing atop one of the towers a red glare can be seen from within his eyes through his mask. The figure reaches behind him pulling out two swords which glisten in the light of the storm, lightning strikes the tower parallel and a second figure appears. A rush of adrenaline causes the sword bearer to dash across the towers immediately confronting the second figure with the edge of his blade. The blade is met not with a weapon but a type of string strong enough to repel the attack, the second figure leaps atop the highest point of the tower and as lightning strikes he is revealed.

“ Is that you Spider-man? What are we doing here?” Its me Deadpool? He sheathes his blades upon realization.

Spider-man remains silent as he goes down on all fours, as a animal preparing to pounce and upon a strike of lightning he vanishes… only to reappear behind Deadpool immediately sending him flying with one kick shocking his spinal cord. Just as Deadpool recovers webbing is shot directly on him incasing him. This does not stop him though as he breaks his hands free and manages to reach his swords he slashes the webbing and jolts against the walls of the tower. Engaging his friend he throws both swords and while Spider-man prepares to block it with web, Deadpool quickly takes out his pistols and almost perfectly shoots the back handle of both swords increasing their velocity shattering the webbed wall. Penetrating his defense the swords nick both his shoulder and lower right leg, the bleeding is almost unseen but its the fact that he was hit that angers Spider-man. His eyes turn blood red and the storm above jolts an odd electricity within him causing a black goo to consume him turning his outfit dark red and black. A demon emerges as Spider-man screeches to the sky echoing throughout the distance his cry shatters the storms frequency and it starts dying. He turns towards Deadpool who has retreated to the other tower, with his pistols in hand Deadpool starts shooting, Spider-man creates two ropes of pure webbing, layered to withstand a bullet.

The bullets fly towards him and he whips the ropes almost in sync with each bullet smacking them down from the sky. Deadpool doesn't hesitate as he leaps across to Spider-man, who send the ropes flying towards him but Deadpool uses the ropes strength to catapult behind him and reach his swords. Now deadpool spins around and almost perfectly slices the ropes into thousands of pieces. Spider-man catches his hand and rotates him around before throwing him clear off the tower. As deadpool falls, shots of webbing from two different angles ensnares him among a huge siders web between the towers. Trapped in the middle of a spiders nest, left vulnerable Deadpool remains still and observes. Spider-man creeps down the web like a animal walking to its prey and repels down the web upside down to be face to face with Deadpool. The two men stare into each others eyes and lock as the vicious storm that conjured them subsides and the moment the storm dissipates completely, Spider-man’s eyes return normal and the goo retreats into Spider-man. The moons rays catch them revealing their clocked bodies from the dark. Just as Spider-man moves in closer he tightens his fist as Deadpool reaches for his gun below. The two burst into pure laughter.

“Hahaha! I so got you and you know it Wade, you should’ve seen your face! You were actually gonna shoot me ha!” He takes off his mask . “ Pretty cool huh? Apparently whatever that storm did to me granted me venom and full control over him. You didn’t stand a chance.”

“Don’t be so cocky kid I was only afraid you’d embarrass yourself in front of me. I mean after all you never could actually beat me on your own could ya? Ha!” Peter immediately loses his laugh at that remark and shoots a web over his mouth and snickers. Wade twitches his hand in disgust and in a timeless second grabs his swords and slices up the webbing all around them in a whirlwind of pure steel. He then leaps to one of the towers and shows a sign of disgust towards Peter and looks away withdrawing his swords once more. Walking out to the towers edge, facing the wind.

Still hanging from a thin lining of web which he layered to resist Wade’s sword techniques, Peter starts spinning around still upside down of course. While playing around he catches Wade’s stare and purposely rolls his eyes causing more anger and for him to swiftly grab his gun and with one bullet and no aim, shoot down that thin webbing. As Peter falls he loops around and swings an arc of webbing around the tower ascending above it and accidentally jumps to far and lands onto Deadpool and his hands grip his chest with his legs ensnaring Deadpool and their faces inches away. Peter instantly leaps off and blushes, with no mask on Deadpool sees it.

“Whats wrong?”

“Nothing I just didn’t mean to land on you… I … I’m sorry…” Spider man blushes so bright it almost illuminates him, he looks in the complete opposite direction of Deadpool.

“Hey you—“

Just as Deadpool was going to reply the time storm returns and unleashes a volley of lightning striking Spider-man sending him flying off the tower, unconscious. Just as Deadpool goes to save him a strike hits him shocking his inner core he screams in agony and the electricity fries his mask and tears his upper armor and shirt off. After that he feels oddly different and quickly jumps down and reaches spider man and grabs him tight pressing his bodies against his own as he shoots a grappling hook onto a building a bit shorter than the twins. It was a rough landing and spider-man wakes rather quickly using his senses and sees Deadpool on top of him, hands on chest and legs ensnaring him… shirtless.

“Wade… your body… your…your face its all different.” _Its like he just went back in time but he looks perfect. A strong muscular form with his face completely healed. Amazing._

“Thats what that lightning did to me, but it feels so much more than a makeover… I feel stronger.”

“Don't forget hotter…” W _ow that was subtle. Im gonna just hope he didn’t hear that._

“What did you say?”

“Wh… what did you think I said… I said what are you doing still on top of me?” Spider-man can barely make the words out all he feels is caught at almost revealing his feelings and the warmth of Deadpool on top of him does not help at all. His spider senses heighten and he can hear Wade’s heart beat. _What is that sound? Its so strong, I wanna be closer to it. Its like I can feel his heartbeat the rhythm is beautiful. Is this the heart of a crazed killer?_

“Well I did save you from whatever was in that storm so a thank you would have worked but ok. I repelled us here and accidentally landed on you, sorry.” _Truth be told I purposely landed on you I loved the feeling of us being close, when you first landed on me. if only I could tell you but who would like a murderer? And now I feel this power within me what if I hurt you._

“ Why are you apologizing for that?” Peters spider senses advance deeper into…Wade and he can now see the sweat seep through his skin and each muscle contract with every breath and movement. _Oh fuck_.

“ So you know we are even now.” Wade gets up, reaching out his hand to Peter and as their hands collide the moonlight shines through the clouds directly on them.

The two once again catch eye contact but its different because you see both of their faces are blushing because they are still holding hands…

“So—“ Peters words fail to release from his mouth because in this moment words cannot describe how he feels, only actions. He clenches Wade’s hand. _No, no, no I cannot tell him how I feel he would probably shoot me. I love this though holding his hand just like this. Maybe I should, all I have to do is say ‘I like you, Deadpool’ how hard can just 4 words be?_ _You know what I am going to say it._

“So Peter, I have something to tell you.” Wade reaches out to him releasing his hand and gently puts two finger under Peters chin and adjust his head so that he is looking directly into his eyes. “ I like you, Spider-man.” _Wow what idiot says ‘I like you, Spider-man.’ I am a complete idiot no one says that! He is probably going to punch me. Great._

Peter has froze as his reality has been shattered.  
_Fuck! Who the hell says that! I was going to say it! Ugh! Now I have nothing to say what do I do, my heart is racing, he said he likes me. Oh my god! He likes me! I wanna just kiss him… Ok Spider-man calm down lets not turn into a girl over this I’m a super hero so… oh fuck it I’m just tell him how I feel._

“ Wade, I like—“ “Police sirens surround them!

Cops have already found them thinking they are the culprits of the storm above the towers. They both put their masks back on… oddly enough Wade has a spare mask… and with haste grabs his damaged armor and leaves behind his tattered shirt which Peter grabs as they bolt off in different directions among the rooftops. Of course Spider-man leaves the present area instantly using his webs to catapult him meanwhile Wade races through the rooftops and finally comes to a stop after hearing the distant police sirens wither. He notices an odd sticky feeling on his hands as he puts his armor back on and observes his left hand. At a closer glance, upon inspection he sees the webbing on his hand forming a message.

‘ ** _Meet me at Time Square, tomorrow at midnight.’_**

It was as if Peter himself had whispered those words directly into his ears, he could imagine those soft lips expressing each word with such emotion. This left an odd feeling within Deadpool but the thought moved as he clenched his hand and noticed something of the webbing.  
“Damn this stuff is sticky as fuck.”


	2. Denial

Spider-man cruises around the city, getting lost in thought.  
_This feeling inside me I’ve never felt this before. What could it possibly be? I feel lost, like the further I get from him the more I crave his presence_. Spider-man wanders the city’s streets. _Its only been a day now since we split to dodge the police and yet I feel like its been weeks. I hope he is ok._

A sound Is heard in the distance calling Spider-man’s attention and he leaves the trail of the sidewalk and into a nearby alley way. Upon his curiosity he comes across two men holding down a young women.  
_I see no matter where I am evil always will be with me. Its like a curse for getting these powers, I could just ignore the sounds of people asking for help._

He shoots out webbing which encase the two men to the wall and then signals the girl to run.  
_Impossible. Ill never stop helping those who need me, its just not in my nature._

Spider-man takes the phone the girl dropped in the panic and calls the police to pick the two men up and darts against the walls up onto the rooftops. He looks for the girl among the large crowds of people.

Meanwhile, a dark figure walks into the alley way with the two man trapped and inspects the scene.  
_I see so even sent here he must stop crime. Such a shame that they won’t be found by the police, cannot mess with the timeline. The girl was meant to die now I must clean up this heroe's mess._

The figure raises his hand and light pours out consuming the men trapped leaving behind nothing. He walks out into the crowds searching for the girl who had fled.  
The mysterious figure follows her trail to a bar where she is drinking her experience away, near seconds after the figure enters Spider-man appears returning the phone to the girl and just as he is walking out an odd sensation passes through him and he turns.

Looking at the man cloaked in black he sees a glowing aura surging within him, Spider-man immediately gets a feeling and approaches the man. Suddenly time around them stops, the figure turns to face him and raises his hand, summoning a magic circle and teleports them to the rooftop of the bar.

“I know who you are, Spider-man, the question is do you know who I am?” The figure takes off his hood.

“I have seen you before, I know it, not face to face but I’ve seen you. Your the wizard of earth, that sorcerer supreme, Doctor Strange! I heard legends of how you protected the whole world and mastered time itself. What are you doing here?”

“To collect my mistakes.”

“What does that mean? What mistakes?”

“You see when I saved the world I did so at a price, I altered time and caused dimensional rifts between worlds. I created an alter of myself who has all my powers but lies with the darkness, he is the most dangerous being. Also, I accidentally sent the heroes of the world through dimensions to which they don’t belong and well… I must collect them and send them back. Time demands to be set right. Your coming with me.” Doctor Strange raises his hands rapidly summoning a magical whip and ensnares Spider-man with it. Pure light energy starts to pour from his left hand and reaches out to Spider-man.

“No… I refuse to be forced to a dimension. It was fate that brought me here… brought me to him… I won’t leave!” Spider-man’s eyes turn red as a demons and black goo seeps through his skin, consuming Spider-man’s body and emerges Venom. As if unaffected Venom breaks the magical bindings and shoots out black webbing ensnaring the light, with darkness. He leaps onto Strange and snarls in his face, revealing his fangs.

“I am being of dark matter, your light magic has no effect on my kind! Spider-man wants to stay and it is my job to enforce his wishes.” The enraged Venom leaps off of strange and seeps back into Spider-man who walks away without looking back, gripping his hands from the anger.

“Fine, I won’t touch you again Spider-man, I promise.” A odd smirk comes across Strange’s face as he gets off and levitates away. “You will soon enough be begging for my help and then I will set balance to the world.”

“I never felt such power before I can’t believe Venom is with me.” Spider-man walks through the city once more getting lost in thought.

**I am not with you, I am you, we are one.**

“Venom is that you? You can talk to me in my mind?”

**Yes you fool, why are you talking out loud we can speak directly through our thoughts, idiot.**

Spider-man frowns. “I see your still rude.”

**Your still talking aloud do you want people to think you are crazy?**

“I am a human bit by a radioactive spider, now with a alien who can bond with other biological beings and take on any form. If we combined now, you should know.We are already crazy!”

**Fine if you are going to talk aloud at least keep your voice low, I have a reputation to keep.**

“Reputation! You tried to kill me!”

**Water under the bridge.**

“Wow.”

 **Wait, I’m sense something.**  
**That wizard we encountered earlier is doing something but the energy reading is off, if doesn’t seem the same. Whoever, he seems to be searching for a Superhuman. The one you fancy.**

“I don’t fancy him. Who the hell says ‘fancy’?”

**Liar and I do so get over it.**

“Shut up! Your already inside me so don’t be annoying. Lets go check on Deadpool.”  
Spider-man starts racing off south of his location.

**According to my senses that wizard is going north… your going the wrong way idiot.**

_Right… I knew that…_  
Spider-man turns around and heads north.

**Oh now you say it in your head. Idiot.**

_Im not an idiot! Stop calling me that!_  
Spider-man races through the rooftops ascending to the highest building in his area and begins searching for Deadpool among the crowds of people. As his search begins, a odd figure searches through time-square coming across an old factory a few miles out. The being hides within the factory as he can foresee deadpool coming to him.

In a short distance Deadpool is found walking around completely unsure of himself, wandering through the lively city he comes across an abandoned factory, upon curiosity he enters. The wreck of the inside causes him to believe that this was once an armory of the sort, with all the metal and casings lying around. He goes up above, on a catwalk overlooking the entire facility and just as he inspects the metals left behind, a buzzer goes off. The facility starts up and starts liquifying, shaping, and cooling various metals.

“Wow it still runs as if it had just opened.” Deadpool wanders down and goes to the line where the metal goes through its various phases. He puts his armor and swords down into the melter and adds a curious purple liquid into the mix, he goes and grabs molds of armor and of swords. Placing the moldings on the line he watches and waits for his new gear to be made. While waiting he starts practicing, Deadpool starts dismantling his pistols and putting them back together, this takes him roughly a few seconds. While stalling a ding goes off and the line is finished as Deadpool gets up and walks over, his armor has been reformed, freshly made along with his swords. They look as they always have but something is different about them as a aura is released off them. He puts on the armor and swings his swords on his back.

A cloaked figure approaches him slowly.

“Who are you?” Deadpool immediately questions as if he could sense the presence of another, he turns toward the cloaked man.

“Your savior.” The figure raises both his hands combining two magic circles and darkness rapidly consumes the room and Deadpools agonizing scream pierces the building and into the streets.

Spider-man senses his pain and runs to the factory, only to find a charred building, almost as if it was evaporated. After canvassing through the destruction he finds two swords among the debris and a torn mask. Spider-man picks up the mask and black ooze seeps from his hands melting the mask like acid, his eyes turns crimson red and Venom consumes his body. An urge overcomes Venom as purple liquid drips from his fangs and his hands, anxiously twitching.

“Kill…” The voice isn’t Venom or Spider-man but the two, they can be heard together, as if in harmony.

After the surge of light the figure appears in the middle of time square with Deadpool ensnared in magical bindings. The figure raises his left hand causing reality to rip and distorts the nearby surroundings, removing all forms of life. He shackles up Deadpool on a cross with four chains imbued into his body, sending charges of dark electricity within him, shaming him, and touring him.

A screech from that of a monster can be heard within the distance of the two and a building is ripped in two from webbing, as Spider-man/Venom walk through the now wrecked construct. In an instant Venom tears down all the buildings surrounding the cloaked figure, without hesitation he starts webbing and throwing the broken walls and roofs. Blocking with magical circles the figure shoots out disc of pure energy slicing all the nearby debris into tiny pieces. Venom walks forward and shoots black webbing towards the figure, he blocks with his shield but the webbing as if alive chews through it and poisons the figures hand. Venom rushes the figure and kicks him upward and dashes behind and slams him into the ground. His cloak tears and his face is revealed, only he doesn’t have one; ripped and distorted his face resembles Doctor Strange. The figure puts his right hand out to Deadpool.

“You want him? Take him you demon!” A large magic circle appears above deadpool as back magic seeps within him he screams in pain and his head drops as his shackles is released he hits the ground hard. The figure opens a dimensional portal and retreats to an unknown world. Venom retreats within and Spider-man runs over to check on Deadpool he suddenly stops moving, but not of his own free will.

 **Stop! That isn’t your Deadpool, look closer, feel his presence. Spider-man we must flee.** Venom urges as he stops Spider-man’s movement.

Deadpool looks up slowly with his eyes closed and as he opens his eyes a dark aura shrouds his body and his eyes reveal to be pure black as a dark hole. He looks to Spider-man and slowly reaches behind him, drawing magic from the area around them, he conjures an ancient relic, the sword of a thousand scars. Legend tells that with one nick from this sword you magically inflict a thousand cuts. At lightning speed he dashes through Spider-man and stops a few feet behind him. Moments later as if faster than time an explosion occurs and a thousand cuts appear all over Spider-mans body, completely shredded he falls to the floor.

 **Get up Spider-man. This isn’t over.**  
Black goo seeps through all the cuts on Spider-man and heals his wounds, causing him to get back up.

“Deadpool, stop this isn’t you! You don’t want to hurt me!” Spider-man pleads as if defenseless.

However, Deadpool charges once more and sends a thousand more cuts Spider-mans way and again he is healed instantly by Venom.

Deadpool is being controlled and with an otherworldly voice, he speaks.

“Don’t toy with my anger Spider-man, insects are meant to be squashed by those above them, now die.” Deadpool charges through Spider-man a thousand times and lands above a pole nearby.

“There try to heal a million cuts at once.” Time finally catches up with his actions as wounds starts appearing all over Spider-man. Venom screams within.

 **If you won’t defend yourself I will!**  
Venom seeps through Spider-man’s body, all the cuts continue to hit Venom now. The slices rip and slash through the goo and tears away the life of Venom, concealing Spider-man, Venom keeps taking the damage. After mere seconds Venom is left in pieces all over the floor, splattered like a bug on a windshield. The Shocked Spider-man remains still.

 **I told you I would defend you Spider—**  
The voice fades out and all the goo falls to the floor. Still sustaining cuts Spider-man kneels down and grabs all he can of Venom and protects him from the rest of the cuts as he cries in pain, tears flow through his eyes. His costume destroyed and his body cut beyond repair he collapses and a few pieces of goo manage to surge within Spider-mans body. Venom was saved at a heavy cost, he cannot retain any form over Spider-man for a while, he uses what power he has to slowly repair Spider-mans body.

The dark presence parts from Deadpool and the curse lifts as his eyes revert and sword wither away. Seeing Spider-man dying on the floor shakes him to his core as he was the one who caused this.

"What have I done… … … I … didn’t want this…” _I hurt him, I hurt him, I did. How could I do this even being manipulated by magic, how? I am a monster theres no denying it now, theres no denying he will never want me now._

Deadpool walks over to Spider-man in pure shame with his head down…  he sits beside his body lying on the floor he sees no vitals and panics…  
_Is this my punishment? The one I like to leave me by my hand?_

Spider-mans hand twitches slightly… Venom is slowly bringing him back to life. Deadpool reaches down and caresses Spider-mans now cold face and cries over him as his tears soak his face. Spider-man places his hand against deadpool’s face and another gripping his hand thats laying on Spider-man’s chest.

“Why are you crying all over my face?” Spider-man weakly mumbles and coughs.

**Yes, my healing may be weakened at the moment I got you going again. Talk to him before you pass out.**

“You know Deadpool, I must say after you tried to kill me. I really like you.” Spider-man forces a smile through his aching body.

“How? How can you possibly say such a thing. Not after what I did I don’t deserve you and don't deny it.”  
Deadpool looks down in shame and attempts to hold his tears.

Spider-man puts his hand under Deadpool’s chin and adjust his head to look directly into his eyes.

“I like you, Deadpool.” Spider-man says with a much stronger and clear voice.

“Thats what I was going to tell you at midnight.” The clock above them strikes at the tone of midnight.

“Surprise.” Spider-man smiles as he almost passes out from pure exhaustion.

Deadpool wipes his face. “But… —“ his voice breaks down.

Spider-man places his hands on Deadpools neck, reaching forward he slowly caresses Deadpool’s lips with his own and kisses him. Just as Deadpool kisses back, Spider-man stops. The slow release of their kiss touched the world around then, as matter reformed and the spell casted by that wizard, mended.

“Oh and you can deny everything in the world, but you can’t deny me.” Spider-man goes back in with the kiss, he gently lets his tongue slide into Deadpools mouth and he gets a taste of him. The taste of a fighter, the metallic taste of metal and blood arouses Spider-man as he explores more of his mouth, he tightens his grip of Deadpool's hand.

**Oh my god yes! Tongue him more!**

_Venom._

**Yes?**

_Shut up_.  
Spider-man stops kissing Deadpool from the side conversation, distracting him.

“Whats wrong?” Deadpool wonders.

“Oh its nothing.”

 **Rude, I am not nothing**.

“Ok good.” Deadpool takes the lead of the kiss and slides his tongue into Spider-man’s mouth, feeling his insides tasting the venom of the spider…he moves his hands down Spider-man’s chest feeling every muscle contract at his touch, going further down to his waist…

 **Oh my god! I wanna join you guys.** Venom frowns mentally.

Spider-man grabs Deadpools hand from going any further. “Yea we are so not there yet.” He brings his hand back up to his upper chest as they continue kissing.

 **What was that? Who doesn’t want sex… of course I’m trapped in the one guy who sustains himself… you cannot deny the pleasure!** Venom screams in Spider-man's head.

Spider-man reaches Deadpool’s waist and goes lower… entering his pants… Deadpool blushes at his haste.  
“I guess i cannot deny you, even though you tried to kill me.” Spider-man smiles as he starts licking Deadpool's neck and his moans echo around… as Spider-man licks down his chest and slowly reaches below... he draws Venom's fangs and takes a firm bite on his waist, marking him. The pain causes Deadpool to scream out in pure pleasure... as Spider-man removes his clothing... He falls over, passing out from exhaustion… and lands right in Deadpool’s lap, sound asleep.

 **I cannot believe he used my fangs to bite him, kinky.**  
**I approve.**  
Venom subsides deep into Spider-man’s subconscious mind as he physically heals himself and Spider-man from the battle.

“Ill wait for you to get better, my spider.” Deadpool bends down and kisses his forehead and in his sleep Spider-man mumbles one word.

"Deadpool..."


	3. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a side chapter from the main story.

One Week Later…

_The days seem to have passed by just like the waves of the ocean, quickly. All I really remember is the fall… then everything went black. I have been caring for him ever since that night but no matter the treatment or medicine I use, he refuses to wake. Have I lost him before I even got him? Deadpool starts pacing beside the light of a window which cascades beams into the room Spider-man sleeps in._

_7 days… its been an entire 7 days and I can’t wake him. I had to look into the mystic arts and I found some interesting facts of the weapon I conjured that night. The relic I hurt him with was said to seal the soul to a place worse than life or death, the beyond. I looked into the lore of that weapon I conjured while possessed and all I found is tragedy and pain. Rumors claim that even the strongest of magics cannot reverse the curse. Did I kill two people! Venom? Spider-man? My whole being feels responsible for this and I can’t even fix what I caused._

A ping alerts Deadpool to his computer receiving a new email. Upon opening the email he receives a message from the Scarlet Witch, she says to access the mirror dimension and goes into detail on what it is and why to go there, she states if they enter they will be imprisoned within but she will release them. Deadpool walks into the bathroom and just stares into the mirror… a gleam of red suddenly shines in his mirrored self; the demon that once inhabited him appears and flushes the mirror with red energy. A rush of adrenaline and anger causes Deadpool to punch and shatter the mirror, breaking the demon he once was.

 _According to Scar the lore of mirror’s states that they are the door to a dimension separate to that of our own, peaceful but desolate the dimension can only be accessed by those of the mystic arts, however a legend is said of a non-magical being entering this dimension by revealing his demons to a mirror and so the door opened._ “This lore better be real.” He mutters waiting for an action.

Suddenly the mirror’s scattered shards start levitating and rise all around Deadpool. They fixate on the location that the mirror once was originally, above the sink. Magic starts crackling, forming a physical form and gathers between each shard which connect them back into a single being and as the mirror shapes once again it becomes slightly transparent. A purple glow irradiates off of the mirror and a low humming can be heard within. Deadpool reaches out to the mirror.

“I wonder.” As his hand touches the mirror, as if nonexistent he phases straight through the mirror.

“Whoa! This is unreal… its like a passageway.”Deadpool hears a cry of agony from Spider-man and goes to check on him, seeing red veins consume his skin he grabs him and carries him to the Bathroom mirror before further pain strikes him from the curse.

“This better work.”  
_Apparently according to the lore of mirrors not only can a basic human open the dimension but if they enter it opens their mind… Which should in a way break Spider-man or Venom from the curse. At least according to Scarlet that is but even she does not know if it will release both of their minds._

Deadpool walks through the mirror with Spider-man in his hands. Upon full entry they appear to be in the very bathroom they left but everything is backwards, reflecting images; everything is made of mirrors.  
He notices Spider-man is not in his hands anymore and immediately searches for him among the hotel room. As he reaches the room they slept in he finds a figure looking out the window watching the light.

“Spider-man? Is that you?”

“I don’t hear him. I am sorry.” The figure turns to Deadpool revealing goo shaping around his body, taking form as long sharp claws grow, as does dangerous fangs form.

“Venom? If your here then where is Spider-man?” Deadpool walks up to him pleading for answers.

“Well this is his body as well as mine, however I don’t feel him like I use to… for starters I have control and his thoughts are not within me… I don’t know where he is…” Venom looks down in disappointment of his answer.

“Can you help me find him? Please!”

“I don’t know the extent of my true powers… I’ve never had full control of anybody before. I think I can find his spirit self, if its anywhere in this dimension to be found that is.” A purple liquid drips off of Venom’s fangs and scatters into particles unseen by the human eye. Racing throughout the dimension the poison searches.  
“The poison I used is how I hunted for prey long ago. It should find him, I’m sure of it all we need to do is wait and I will be altered to what any of the poison particles find.” _I hope at least._

“Ok… a little creepy how assassin like you are… but OK…” _He has a poison that hunts at the subatomic level… ok then… thats not weird at all. I have a poison that does that to… wait am I considered a poison? Haha._ Deadpool grins.

“Your amused I see? Interesting…” _He is making jokes in that psychotic mind of his I just know it! How rude._

“Yes, is that a problem? I can’t try to laugh at a bad situation…?” _sheesh this alien is some winner._

“Not when your doing it to hide your true feelings. Your worried sick for Spider-man so act like what you feel and stop trying to feel the opposite.” _Wow I’m kinda an asshole._

Looking down water begins to hit Deadpool’s lap, at first slowly and then he removes his mask which gradually increases the drops of water. A few sobs here and there can be heard, barely contained. His hands go up to his face concealing it.

 _Did I just make him cry… I feel like an ass._ Venom looks closely and just inspects Deadpool crying into his hands while observing, an odd sensation hits Venom. _He looks so different right now… vulnerable but in a good way. This trained killer is crying for someone he might lose… how human… how sweet._ Venom slightly smiles as Deadpool’s feelings cross over to him, showing him what compassion really is.

An arm wraps around Deadpools shoulders giving him some comfort.  
“Im sorry Deadpool. I didn’t mean to make you feel like crap.” _I did but not anymore… he makes me feel those emotions humans have. I thought only Spider-man could do that._

He wipes his tears from his face and puts his mask back on and looks back to respond but jumps off the bed in utter shock.

“What the fuck!” he sees that Venom never moved and just extended his goo to form arms and hands, which were comforting Deadpool. “Don’t be creepy! You could have just moved closer…”

“I didn’t want to invade your ‘space’ as you humans call it.”

“So… you decided to just— ya know what never mind. Lets just move on from that…” _again just as start to feel his human side he kills it… but this dorky out of world personality of his is kinda cute._

“Im sorry I don’t mean to upset you any further than you already must be.” Venom looks a bit sad.

“No… your just different but your cute.” _Shit I said he is cute out freaking loud…_ ”don’t apologize for who you are I sure as hell never do.” Deadpool gives a genuine smile towards Venom.

The smile smacks Venom with a feeling… he just has to know what this is suppose to means. He moves closer to Deadpool and puts one hand on his lap and the other on his shoulder and moves in…

Venom gives a gentle kiss on Deadpool’s lips and immediately retreats to observe his reaction. Deadpool looks completely shocked and it looks like he wanted more but then suddenly his faces turns sour and he looks down in shame.

“Im sorry… its just your in his body… and I’m with him…” Deadpool grips his hands still looking down at the carpet.

“Your right… I just had to know…”

“Had to know what?”

“What a kiss felt like… I know all about human intercourse but never experienced it… when you guys kissed I just watched from within and… lust just overthrew me…”

“I never knew that I’m sorry. I understand what you mean but I just can’t betray him like this. I do like you.”

“You really care for him don’t you? I felt it when you guys kissed that night.” Venom sits beside him on the bed looking at him.

“I never really thought about it, I guess I do sorta. This is all new for me I never had these feelings.”

“Me neither.” Venom looks away slightly.

“What does that mean?”

“They say your instinct is to protect those you care for well I may care for Spider-man but… I try to protect you so I care for you in a way. I protected you by letting you hurt me instead of him. I didn’t wanna see you blame yourself. Blame me, after all I couldn’t withstand all the strikes.”

“ I won’t blame you, you risked your life to save him and now his spirit, thank you for that.” Deadpool reaches out to him and caresses his cheek. “You know its funny I like Spider-man but I feel like my heart is to be given to 2 people.” _I think I am crazy but I do feel something for this alien. I mean when he said he wanted to care for me I felt something similar to what I feel about Spider-man. Thats just crazy._

“Well you can put all the blame on me I don’t mind one bit.” Venom smiles towards Deadpool, catching him off guard and he hides a slight blush in his face. _Why did I smile towards him… I just couldn’t help it… when I look at him I smile… oh Spider-man is going to kill me…_

“So… how is the search going…” _Any subject changer will work, any just please don’t let what I think Is happening to happen. I feel like I’m betraying Spider-man._

“Good.” _This is highly awkward and I’m basically an immortal alien… I’ve seen awkward…_

The silence among the two compress the air around them creating a stiff feeling of guilt inside the both of them. They remain at separate corners of the bed looking in completely opposite directions. Slowly they both look back and their eyes catch…

“You know—“ They both say in sync.

“You can go first Deadpool.” Venom smiles. _What is with the damn smiling towards him ugh… I kinda like it…_

“You know… it doesn't have to be guilt.” Deadpool mumbles.

“Excuse me?”

“You have just as every right as Spider-man and it wouldn’t be wrong for you to execute any of those rights.”

“Yea but—“

“But what? You respect him and his body? If you thats your point of view then ask yourself if he isn't with you right now whose body is it? Don't for a second think you don’t deserve love, just because you latch onto a host does not mean you are forever locked in the actions of your host. You are in control right now so do something.” Deadpool looks fiercely into Venom’s purple eyes.

“Well what if the thing I wanna do is wrong…?” Venom breaks their stare.

“What could possibly be wrong? Your already an alien who attaches onto other living beings. What do you wanna do that is so wrong?” Deadpool slides closer down the edge of the bed towards Venom.

“Well… you…” _An alien falling for a mere human, oh how the mighty have fallen but if I must fall I can say its to this one. I don’t know what it is but he makes a energy surge within me. Whats it called? Happiness?_ Venom looks down, in shame he retreats off the bed towards the window. Closing his eyes he lets the light of the mirrors glisten on his body.

Deadpool remains completely silent as if that moment Venom answered trapped him into a time loop, repeating the very reaction he gave; complete silence. _I feel like I pushed into this. But why I have Spider-man don’t I? Is it wrong if my heart is wanting both of them?_

Venom just watches the moonlight bounce off all around the mirror dimension and he feels a presence and arms wrap around his waist and a head goes over his right shoulder. Lips reach his ear whispering soft and ever so sweet.

“I never got the chance to return it.” The words went straight into Venom, giving him a chill.

Venom turn towards Deadpool. “Return what?” Their faces are now inches away.

“The kiss.” Deadpool slowly goes closer and bites Venom’s lip causing a little blood and kisses him, the lingering pain of the bite and the sweetness of his lips caused a lust to consume Venom. The feeling of the pain and the pleasure mixed, arousing Venom to a point of no return. He retreats, to bite Deadpool’s lips and his fangs cause massive blood loss, blood starts seeping out, dripping down his body. Venom quickly laps his tongue around each and every drop, consuming all of it, giving him a high like never before. Deadpool slowly kisses down from his lips to his neck… licking and biting Venom all over. For the first time this alien moans out pure pleasure at the markings being put on him. Sated, Deadpool returns to Venom’s lips.

Just as the two are about collide once more a echoing screech sounds from all around them… shattering all the glass and piercing both of their ears. Breaking them of their lustful encounter. The sound is similar to that of Venom when he gets enraged.

“Was that…?” Deadpool cleans the blood from his mouth and puts back on his armor.

“Yes… my poison found him…” Venom retraces his goo over his body covering up his skin... and bites.

The two lookup at each other in shock and race out the building. Jumping and webbing each rooftop shattering the sound barrier, the two close in on Spider-man’s location. They jump down to where the poison gave off the screech.

Looking at what the poison found Venom and Deadpool’s eyes widen and their faces freeze... Deadpool drops his swords from his hands…

"What the hell..." Their words overlap... 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving (To Those Who Celebrate It!)
> 
>  
> 
> ATTENTION- 
> 
> I will as of now at the end of each chapter announce the next date of the future chapter.
> 
> Chapter 4 will be posted on every Sunday starting December 4th. 2017.


	4. Loss Of Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted a day late oops... I was unable to decide if i wanted sex in this chapter or not.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> :)

Frozen in utter shock Venom and Deadpool just keep staring at what looks to be Spider-man just laying there… against the wall of the alleyway… laying there... unconscious. Completely covered in blood and his mask is torn. Deadpool looks back at Venom and and then Spider-man extremely confused.

 

“How is this happening? If your using his body then why do we see his body laying right in front of us?”

 

“I don’t know…” Venom looks towards the mirrored wall, observing his hands and facial features. They are completely identical to Spider-man’s. “Two bodies… one mind” Venom mumbles as his eyes widen.

 

“What? What does that mean?” 

 

“The original spell that summoned the three of us here gave me and Spider-man one body and two minds. But I think this dimension somehow reversed that and made it to be that there’s now two bodies and one mind. The complete opposite.”

 

“So what does that mean… is Spider-man gone… if his mind—“

 

“No. His mind is no longer linked to a body, but he is somewhere within this dimension.”

 

“So what do we do?”

 

“We find him, his mind that is.” _Not that its as simple as that… only a sorcerer can locate a mind adrift… being unbound to a body limits what I can do tracking wise._

 

“How?”

 

“Well I have theory, if we can take both bodies back into our dimension they should snap back into one and my mind should link to his, bringing him back. In theory anyways.” _At least based on my knowledge of magic._

 

“Well we have to try it” _I will try anything to get Spider-man back… I have to_

 

“You should know that when we go back if his mind doesn't link to mine he is gone for good, lost in the mirror dimension… that goes the same for me…”

 

“Oh…”

 

“Don’t worry Deadpool this will work. You carry him lets start heading out, back to the mirror we entered.”

 

Deadpool picks up Spider-man’s empty body and throws him over his shoulder… his body hangs down as Venom and Deadpool make there way back. Halfway to the mirrored hotel room the silence thickens among the two…

 

“So—

 

“So what?” Deadpool immediately cuts him off.

 

“If this does work… I won’t be allowed control anymore… ill be but an extra set of powers for Spider-man… thats if I even make it through.”

 

Deadpool stops in his tracks realizing what Venom is trying to say. “Your not saying goodbye.”

 

“Deadpool… I won’t have my own body… this is goodbye…”

 

“No I am not saving Spider-man just to lose you. We will see each other again. 

If anything we can tell Spider—“

 

“No, if he finds out he will be pissed. Ill just watch out for the two of you like I’ve always done.” Venom smiles as they continue walking forward.

 

Upon reaching the hotel both Venom and Deadpool show a brief expression of happiness but soon show sadness at remembering completing this mission… is goodbye. They go up to the room they had rented out and enter the living room and make their way to the bathroom. Passing by the bedroom they sluggishly walk down the hall… reaching the bathroom. A faint red glow illuminates the mirror and sparks crackle off of it giving an odd sensation.

 

“Well I see Scarlet has already opened a portal for us, that red magic is definitely hers. We can cross through.”

 

“Yea lets go…” Venom starts to walk up to the mirror and quickly is grabbed and turned around… only to be met with Deadpools lips. Their kiss is slow and lasting… as Deadpool intensifies the feeling by moving his hand along Venom’s chest. The cold sensation of his touch causes Venom to flinch and Deadpool pulls him close and hugs him tight. His grip is almost inhuman and with such intensity, showing his emotion in strength.

 

“This isn’t goodbye.” Deadpool kisses him one last time and tears slightly fall down Venom’s face as he turns and walks into the mirror, carrying Spider-man with him. Deadpool follows close behind.

 

Entering the world they now know as home Deadpool enters the bathroom from the mirror and finds Spider-man and now Venom missing once more. He searches the hotel room coming across a figure hidden in the shadows of the bedroom just watching the light seep through the blinds of the window. Afraid to find out who is the host of the body he hesitates his call out to the figure…

 

“Who… who — are you…” Deadpool grinds the words through his teeth barely forming a clear sentence.

 

The figure looks up at him and walks into the light of the window. “Spider-man … who else would I be? Did something happen?” _I feel like I lost time… how long was I out for?_

 

A mixture of good and bad flows through Deadpools face as a brief expression of happiness appears only to be flooded with sadness realizing he has Spider-man back, but lost Venom…”What do you remember?”  _Did he forgot everything? The accident? The kiss?_

 

 _“_ I remember that night where we were attacked and you got spelled. I remember before I passed out we kissed. But everything seems fuzzy now.” _Why can’t I remember… its like I was gone._

 

 _“_ Ok good, I was worried you didn’t remember.” 

 

“Remember what?”

 

“Our kiss.” Deadpool shyly mumbles.

 

“I don’t think I can forget that.” Spider-man walks up to Deadpool, gliding his fingers across his face gently caressing his cheeks.

 

“You know I think the kiss is kinda fuzzy… maybe we should try to bring the memory back.”

Spider-man moves in and starts a slow kiss with Deadpool their mouths intertwine as they grip each other hands and move in close… feeling the warmth of one another. The kiss sends Deadpool into a serene state of peace and with each gentle kiss added Spider-man quietly mumbles.

“Its getting a little clearer.” Spider-man smiles. “ Just a bit more.” He gently kisses him more slightly pouring his tongue in his mouth with each kiss… the taste of him brings Spider-man to a lustful state of mind, just as Deadpool pushes off the kissing.

 

“You are to cute you know that?” _Damn I missed him._

 

“I know.” Spider-man laughs.

 

“And cocky I see…” _and he killed it…_

 

“Yes… and that.” Spider-man kisses Deadpool’s cheek only to witness the red flush of blush race to his cheeks at his touch.

 

“I am just so glad to have you back!” Deadpool hugs him tight crying into his arms. _I thought I lost him but I didn’t… I lost Venom instead… but why do I feel happy then…_

 

 _“_ I don’t know what happened but you will always have me. I have a surprise for you.” Spider-man releases from the hug.

 

“What is it?” Deadpool wipes his tears. 

 

Spider-man vanishes instantly and reappears moments later and is wearing a sweater with sweat pants and sneakers; all black with no mask. He moves closer and pulls out his hand reaching for a hand shake. Deadpool reaches as well and they shake hands.

 

—————————————————————————————————————————————

 

“I am Peter Parker. May I ask your name?” Peter smiles.

 

He takes his mask off. “ I am Wade Wilson. Its a pleasure to meet you.” He smiles back forgetting of Venom in this moment.

 

“Oh trust me the pleasure is all mine.” Peter smirks. “Lets get you changed into clothes. We have to go.”

 

“Go where?” Wade looks very confused as he moves into the shadow of the room to change into a red sweater with black jeans and sneakers he puts all his weapons beside the bed of the room… slipping a dagger into his hoodie… _Always gotta have something on me._

 

“To eat of course. We can’t be showing up at a restaurant in what would be costumes.” Peter walks to the door of the room.

 

“Wait, why do we need to go to a restaurant to eat?”

 

“Well I would fine it a bit rude to take you out for fast-food.” Peter walks out of the room heading through the living room to the door. Wade chases after him stopping him as he opens the door to leave. He pulls him around.

 

“Wait! Why would fast-food be rude?”

 

“Because that is not how we are having our first date.” Peter walks out heading down the hallway towards the elevator.

 

“… Date…!” He pokes his head out the hallway. “Did you just ask me out!” Red courses through the cheeks of his face and he freezes. 

 

“No. That would imply you had a decision in the matter.” Peter smiles at Wade “Lets go the reservations are for 8:00 and its already 7:30.” Peter walks over and clicks the elevator button. _I don’t know why but he makes me feel so strong and I just can’t deny this strange desire to… never mind._

 

“… … … …” _I don’t know why I accept his dominant nature… its just so hot I feel like he melts right through me making me lose all my jokes, and all my strength._ Wade hears the ding of the elevator and watches Peter walk in. 

 

“What the fuck!” Wade races after him barely reaching the doors before they close. Panting from the run he hits the elevator shaft floor. “God why are you moving so quickly.”

 

Peter bends down to his level inches away from his face. “Would you rather I go slow.” He reaches for Wade’s hand and his hot breath hits Wade’s face causing him to jump back hitting the wall of the elevator. 

 

“N…no… whatever you think is best…” Wade mumbles out hiding his face as he attempts to rub out the red in his face from being so close to him… _He was way to close… I wanted — no I want him…_

 

“You are being far too cute right now. I have NEVER seen you so shy like this. I like it.” _He is literally making me wanna fuck him right in this elevator…_

 

“Well… I like you.” Wade whispers. _Fuck! Superhuman hearing…_

 

 _“_ You know I heard that right?” 

 

Deadpool hides his face into his sweater and slides down into the corner of the small room. _I can’t possibly feel any more awkward then right now…_

 

Finally looking up he sees the elevator doors wide open and peeking to the lobby of the hotel he sees Peter is already exiting the front doors… _Fuck what did he run! I correct myself. This is more awkward._

 

Wade chases after him reaching the door and looks out finding Peter gone… looking out for him he finds webbing almost set like a trail and leads near a trash can with a note etched into the side of it.

 

“ _You better find me. I love a good hunt. You have 30 minutes.”_

 

“Fuck!” Wade races into the crowds of people searching the entire city, looking in every restaurant… finally stopping at one of the restaurants on a feeling.

 

Peter watches among the rooftops… “I am shocked he find the correct restaurant. I believe a good spider lets his prey come to him.” Peter leaps down to the entrance of the restaurant… walking behind Wade watching him get our reservations. _Oh I never noticed his ass though… I need to walk behind him more often…_

 

Just as Wade reaches the table he finds Peter already sitting… somehow he passed by him. Wade sits in the opposite chair.

 

Peter picks up a menu. “So what will it be for dinner or should we just skip to dessert? Peter looks at Wade sharpening his view below the table… _I still have his ass glued into my mind…_

 

Wade gulps and grabs the other menu… “Umm… dinner…” _He is scaring me right now… I love it. The thrill of being afraid for once. Im kinky as fuck._

 

The waitress walks up to them. “What would you gentlemen like to order?”

 

“I will have whatever he is having.” Wade quickly answers not having time to order… staring at Peter.

 

“Ok and what will you be having then?” she looks towards Peter.

 

He gives his order and as she takes the menu’s and walks off Wade stares at Peter intensely.

 

“Don’t worry.” Peter laughs.

 

“Worry? Over what?”

 

“She called us gentlemen. I can assure you we are indeed men but I know I am far from gentle…” Peter eyes him down.

 

Wade gulps… _Fuck… can he just take me to go?_

 


End file.
